My Heart is your Kingdom
by Sorasoul0
Summary: Sora and Roxas have just started at their new school, can Sora manage a strange new feeling he has for his new classmate Riku? Can Roxas deal with his wild-hearted stalker Axel? School setting, Yaoi/Yuri.


**So I found this old story of mine and decided I might want some feed back so if you guys like it I'll try to write some more.**

**Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters or anything that is obviously been created by Square Enix or Tetsuya Nomura.**

My heart is your kingdom

Chapter 1. Adjusting to change

Sora ~

Every mile we got closer I felt worse. I didn't want to leave Twilight Town; I didn't want to leave my friends behind Hayner, Pence, and Olette… I didn't want to leave them. I think my twin brother Roxas was having an even harder time since he had to leave Olette. "Look there it is!" my Mom interrupted my thinking. "Whoa!" I uttered. "Roxas look!" I exclaimed. Roxas's grim filled eyes didn't shift; I felt really bad for him. We had to move because my Dad got a new job at some fancy private school, he was going to be the principal. The place we were moving to was a crystal-like city named Radiant Garden; that keep in mind I wouldn't have had a problem moving to if my friends weren't back home…this place was gorgeous.

Oh yeah back to the point, the school was an old castle that had been changed into a prestigious private school named Hallow Bastion. Before I get too far I suppose I should introduce myself; my name is Sora, I have spiky brown hair, purple eyes (due to contacts) and wear all black most of the time. Most of the time I had been labeled "Goth" which was fine with me…I wasn't really into labels but if I had to choose one that would suit me fine. I glanced at Roxas, he had spiky blond hair (that was styled noticeably different than mine so we wouldn't look exactly the same), and at the moment very sad blue eyes. I felt for him…but I was sad too. "We're here!" Mom yelled enthusiastically. The new house had already had all our stuff placed in it; we had came here a couple of weeks ago and unpacked everything and kept the bare necessities at home. So I went into my new room, plopped on the bed and allowed sleep to take me.

Roxas~

I couldn't sleep; this place wasn't home and on top of that…I felt terrible. I hadn't spoken since we left but I had drawn pictures mostly of Olette…in flames. Sora thought I was sad because I had to leave Olette but she had broken up with me. It pained me to think about it. "Maybe I can start over here." I thought. I went silently into Sora's room that had been the room I wanted but he got to pick first because he's the oldest (wow by two minutes and 33 seconds). I opened the window and climbed onto the roof.

Sora~

I woke up and immediately looked at the clock; it read "5:41am". Then I noticed my window was open, I got up wondering how it had gotten open and then noticed Roxas sitting on the roof. "Can I join you?" I asked. "Sure thing." He replied. We sat there and talked until I found out the true cause of his pain. "Oh man…I'm sorry I didn't know…" I said feeling truly sorry. "Nah don't worry about it OK, let's just start over here." Roxas replied. "OK!" I said and nodded in agreement. We continued to sit out there until about seven and decided to get ready for school (yay the first day of school, this would probably suck…but hey me and Roxas had agreed to start fresh).

I took a quick shower and threw on my clothes. I ran my hand through my hair and was ready. The bus came soon after; we got on the bus and both sat in the first seat that was vacant (he sat on the inside so he could look out the window). At the next stop we arrived at some really nice apartments that looked like condos, two guys got on the bus. The first guy had reddish-orange hair kind of spiked up in the front; he had a goofy grin on his face and carried a blitzball. The second boy was shorter and had blond hair; shoulder length I guess. Then…another guy got on the bus; he had white hair and teal eyes that looked like they could see right through you. The white haired guy shot a glance my way and I turned my head as fast as I could. The bus arrived at school a few minutes later and wow…could this place really be a school? I felt more like a knight arriving to serve the King or something.

I went to get up from my seat and a hand grabbed my face and turned it, it was the guy with white hair. His deep eyes stared deep into to mine…I felt lost. "Cool eyes." He said. Then he was gone. "Wanna know why you're gay?" teased Roxas who was finally back to normal. "Because your face is really red." He said. I got off the bus.

Riku~

After I got off the bus I caught up to Tidus and Wakka (talking about the upcoming Blitzball game as usual). I looked back at the guy with purple eyes; he was staring. When he saw me look in his direction his eyes shot to the ground. "Kinda cute" I thought. We walked into the blitzball room, which is where the team met every morning. There was Cloud, Leon, Seifer, Rai and Fuu sitting in the room. "Hey guys!" I yelled. Cloud and Leon replied the same way they just put a hand up, it was kind of funny. Seifer replied with a "Humph!" to show that I had aggravated him by being so happy this early in the morning. Rai just like a perfect lap dog would answered for his master "Hey its too early ya'know." Fuu just nodded.

Sora~

I walked around school still embarrassed until… "Oh my god!" A girl ran and jumped on my back. "Wow you're hot, I know this guy who would love you!" The girl let go, she had brown hair that curled on both sides, green eyes, a Hawthorne Heights shirt and a pair of blue & black Tripp pants. "Who are you?" I asked questionably. "I'm Selphie and you are?" She replied. "I'm Sora" I replied. "You should fit right in with our crowd." Chimed Selphie. So I followed Selphie to a huge ballroom like area with chandeliers and everything. "This is the lunchroom." Said Selphie. I looked around and spotted out a few "cliques". There were the "Jocks" sitting at the center table and among them was the guy with white hair. I tore my attention away from the guy and noticed another table…the cheerleaders; they were staring at us with eyes like daggers. Then I saw the table I was being lead to full of "goth" kids. There was a one guy with long black hair and deep red eyes, a girl with short black hair and a guy with short blond hair and a cool tattoo on his face. "Hey everybody this is Sora." Explained Selphie. "The guy with the black hair is Vincent Valentine, the blond is Zell Dincht and this lovely young lady is my girlfriend Yuffie Kisaragi." Explained Selphie again. Vincent put his hand up and waved and the other two…"Hi I'm Zell" shouted an energetic Zell. "I'm Yuffie" said Yuffie in a friendly way. "I already told him that." Selphie whined in the background. "There's lots more of us too…where's Maruluxia?" asked Selphie. "I dunno why?" questioned Zell. "I just thought he'd love Sora." Explained Selphie. "Wait; Sora do you already have a boyfriend?" asked Selphie innocently. I turned a deep red. "WHO THE HELL SAID I WAS GAY!" I yelled angrily and then I stormed off. "Sora wait!" I heard Yuffie yell behind me but I just kept walking.

By the time I finally paid attention…I didn't know where the hell I was. "Well what do we have here?" A voice appeared from behind me. "Huh?" I spun around and saw a group of guys. There was one who looked very menacing he had long white hair and a long black trench coat, Then there was a tall guy with blue hair, there was another guy who had white feathery hair (it looked like he was wearing lip-stick) and finally there was a dark-skinned guy with white hair and golden eyes that caught me in their gaze. He was the one who had spoken; "Who are you?" I asked nervously. "We are the gods of this school." Replied the guy with the trench coat. "Haha that's right." said the short one with feathery hair. "Gods?" I replied blankly. "Yes and it looks like you could join us." Said the guy with blue hair. The one with the golden eyes stepped forward. "I am Xehanort and I'd like you to join our group." He stated. "Leave him alone!" Roxas yelled. "Roxas!" I yelled happily, my hero I thought to myself. Xehanort looked at Roxas in disgust. "However you are not worthy." He stated. "Hopefully we shall meet again my liege." Said Xehanort. The group walked away.

"Sora are you ok?" asked Roxas. "Yeah I'm fine…how did you know I was in trouble?" I asked. "Um…somebody gave me a heads up." he replied as a blush flew over his face. Then I noticed little red blotches all over his neck. Roxas…your neck." I started to say as a grin began to form on my face. "I-It's nothing." He yelped quickly. "Sure." I said as we continued down the hall.

Roxas~

As Me and Sora walked down the hall I couldn't stop thinking about how fucking weird this day had been. After we got off the bus I had went to explore a bit. I walked down the hall and a guy with crimson-red hair passed me; we exchanged glances. I saw a group of people who reminded me of our old friends in Twilight Town; the fact that they were "goth" probably is what led me to them. There was a guy with shoulder-length brown hair, a girl with a black dress in which some of it was made with belts and there was a guy with red hair and a headband that covered his eyes. "Hey guys." I said as I walked up. "Hey yourself." Replied the girl coldly. "Hey no need to be bitchy." Said the guy with brown hair. He looked toward me. "Don't mind her it's that time of the month." He whispered loudly enough for her to hear. "Marluxia you're a real ass." She said blankly. "Haha Lulu you're cold as ice" He replied. "Well I'm Blank and I guess I don't need to introduce the other two." Said the guy with the headband. "I'm Roxas." I said. "Nice to meet ya." Said Marluxia. I received a nod from Lulu and a handshake from Blank. "If you'll excuse us we need to be going." Said Lulu coldly. "Oh yeah we gotta meet the others." Said Marluxia. "Later Roxas." He said as he and the others walked off.

I was walking past a bathroom when somebody pulled me in. They slammed me against a wall and I felt their lips collide with mine; a tongue invaded my mouth. When I finally caught up with everything I noticed it was the guy with the crimson-hair from earlier. I struggled to be free but this guy was so strong I couldn't believe it. His mouth moved down to my neck and he began gingerly nipping at it. I was panting, I couldn't say anything I wasn't even struggling anymore; I couldn't get free and as much as I knew this was wrong…it kinda felt right…my body was on fire. Finally he released me and I fell to the floor. "Wow you're a really good kisser." Said the crimson haired guy. "I'm Axel by the way." He added. I just sat there shocked at what had just happened. "Hmm well I guess I need to repay you for doing that to you; even though it seems like you enjoyed it." He said. "You're brother's probably about to get mixed up with a bad crowd; you'd better go find him." He said. I was on my feet and out the door in a matter of seconds. All I could think is Sora…where are you?

Sora~

We walked in silence until we re-entered the cafeteria. The number of people at the "goth table had grown. We walked up and Roxas took a seat as fast as possible and stared at the ground…I wondered what had happened. "Hey Sora…" I heard Selphie say. "Sorry about earlier I didn't mean any harm." She said and you could hear the sincerity in her voice. "It's OK; sorry about blowing up at you. I said apologetically. "You're right Selphie he is cute." Said some guy with shoulder-length brown hair. (I began to blush) "Thanks but I'm um…not gay." I said. "Haha that's OK I was just admiring you, Oh and I'm Marluxia." He replied. Selphie continued on and introduced everyone. There was Axel, Lulu, and Blank they were the ones I didn't know. "I can't believe we have two hours we have to be here before class even starts." I said. "Yeah but is nice it gives you time to talk with friends or do home work." Chimed Yuffie. I began to think to myself wow this is gonna be a great new school.

Chapter 2 – Brings back memories Sora~

I lay in bed that night unable to sleep. I thought about how stupid it was to get mad at Selphie earlier but that just stirred up some bad memories. I remembered back…to Twilight Town. We were a group; we were all great friends. Me, Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette made up our own little group of outcast. But the "gay" thing; we were at a party that playboy Setzer was throwing. Setzer's parties were renown in Twilight Town and it was also a renowned fact that Setzer had almost got with every girl in Twilight Town…except Olette (but I had finally figured out that's why she broke up with Roxas).

Well at this party we had all been drinking, Roxas and Olette were off doing their own thing, Pence was enjoying the nice array of food, and Hayner and me were just drinking…a little more than we should have. Hayner looked me in the eyes and said "Sora I…love you." "I love you too man." I replied cheerfully…of drunkenly…one of the two. "No you don't understand…I really…love you!" said Hayner with an all too serious expression. I sobered up a bit…but not much "You're drunk." I said calmly. Hayner grabbed me and started kissing me right there on the sofa we sat on…in front of everyone. I kissed him back and he laid me down on the sofa and began kissing me hard, passionately while he lay on top of me.

That following Monday school was hell. Everybody kept staring at us and cracking gay jokes just loud enough to make sure we heard them. Hayner and me decided to ditch school after second period. "Hayner…about Saturday…" I started. "We were drunk Sora it's not that big of a deal, people just need something to talk about." Replied Hayner calmly. And…that was the end of it but a part of me didn't want that to be the end of it. For some reason the guy with the white hair and teal eyes interrupted my thoughts. Maybe…maybe I was…gay…I thought and then drifted into sleep.

Riku~

I got up and got ready for school; I couldn't wait to see that guy today on the bus. I walked outside and joined Tidus and Wakka; they were talking about some awesome new blitzball move Tidus had created. They hadn't noticed me yet; "Yeah Wakka it's totally gonna blow Riku's Avenger out of the water!" said Tidus as he laughed at his own joke. "Oh hi Riku!" said Wakka. "So it's gonna blow my Avenger out of the water huh? Must be a pretty awesome move." I said sarcastically. "Haha so you heard that huh?" said Tidus, as he turned red. "Well you're gonna see it in action at the next game Riku!" Tidus said challengingly. "OK I _can't _wait." I said sarcastically. The bus pulled up right after that.

I got on the bus first today and saw the guy with purple eyes and his twin. As I walked by I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the back of the bus. "Wha-What are you doing?" he asked in amazement. "We should talk." I said as a wide grin spread over my face. We sat in the very back seat. "S-so what do you want?" he asked. "Just to talk my new friend." I replied. "For starters what's your name?" I asked. "I'm Sora…Sora Caliber." He said. "I'm Riku Highwind" I replied. So Sora do you play blitzball? "Not really, I like to watch though. Me, Roxas, and my Dad use to go to games all the time." He said. Then it hit me… "Wait a minute your dad's Principle Caliber?" I asked. "Yep that's right that's my Dad." He said. "Hey Sora there's a blitzball game Saturday and a Party at Leon's brother's house after that wanna come?" I asked. "Sure I guess." He replied. I noticed he was blushing and his face was a bright red…so cute I thought. "Um can my friends come?" he asked with a pleading tone in his voice. "Haha sure thing; everybody's always invited to Laguna's parties." I said. "W-Well ok I guess…" Sora said finally caving in. "Great then it's a date." I said with a coy smile on my face. Sora's eyes practically exploded out of his and he turned about three different shades of red. "Maybe I shouldn't have said that." I thought to myself. Sora got up and rushed to the front of the bus. Again I couldn't help but think…so cute…

Roxas~

I sat there alone since Sora for some odd reason had been abducted to the back of the bus. He returned a few minutes later; Sora was a bright red…or purple I wasn't sure. "Sora what happened?" I asked. He just sat there and said nothing. "Hello earth to Sora; Sora what'd they say to you?" I said; now beginning to get annoyed at the fact I was being ignored. "N-Nothing I-I mean…we're invited to a party after the blitzball game on Saturday." Sora said nervously as if whispering. "Really!" I asked excitedly. "That's awesome!" I said. Awesome a party this is just what we needed; it looked like are plan to start over was going smoothly…all except that thing…in the bathroom…I shuddered at the thought of it. "I'll just forget about it." I thought to myself.

Sora~

After I got back from my little "chat" with Riku; Roxas forced me to talk to him and I told him about the party. "But did…Riku say date." I thought as I ran the words through my head again. The bus arrived and me and Roxas got off the bus. I saw Riku and he waved cheerfully; I returned a wave and I was positive I was blushing. "OK well maybe I do like guys…but so what…what's so wrong with that?" I thought to myself. I still felt unsure. Roxas and I made our way to the cafeteria and there sat everyone as usual.


End file.
